


Let Silence Ring

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “What!?”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Let Silence Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 711 "silent"

Bishop could see McGee’s mouth moving, but her ears were ringing too loudly for her to hear him.

“What!?” she shouted back.

McGee carefully made his way over to her, through the scattered debris that had reached them even this far from the explosion, but she couldn’t hear him any better up close.

“What?”

There was movement nearby – Gibbs and Torres arriving with police, fire and ambulance units right behind. Torres helped her up, but Gibbs crouched beside McGee, nodding at his complicated hand motions.

“I have got to learn Sign Language,” she muttered, and just heard McGee yell, “What!?”

THE END


End file.
